


And Then There Were Fewer (But More)

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Car Accidents, Death, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Ending, Top Gerard Way, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Gerard gets into a car accident and dies from his injuries while Frank is five months pregnant.





	And Then There Were Fewer (But More)

  
Frank's heart pounded out of his chest as he listened to the caller on the other line, hearing them talk about his beloved husband who had been in a three-way vehicle crash. All he could think of is what Gerard may have been thinking as his car got crushed between two others, the doors got stuck and had no way out of the car. Frank didn't hesitate to rush to the hospital. Deep down in his gut, he knew this was going to be bad but didn't want to believe it. He kept his hopes high as he entered the building, finding Gerard's room and walked in. He gasped, seeing Gerard hooked up to many things, his eyes not open but his heart still beat. 

"Gee? Hun, are you awake?" Frank asked softly as he sat down on the bed, resting his left hand on Gerard's knee. He got no response from his husband, making tears well up in his eyes. "I feel so bad... I should be the one here, I should have gone to the store, not you.." Frank brought his hand to Gerard's cheek, caressing softly as he sobbed. That's when Mikey showed up, running through the door and stopping in his tracks, his eyes going wide as he looked at his younger brother. 

"Oh, my god... He's in bad shape..." Mikey sighed. Frank nodded, still caressing Gee's cheek. "He's going to make it. I know it." Mikey walked over to the machines and looked at them all, trying to find patterns in the beeps and the weird lines they all made. 

"He has to... For the baby." Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and placed it on his own small baby bump, hoping it will do something. And for Gerard, he's been attached to Frank's hip because of the baby, taking care of every need he can. 

It had been two hours by that point, doctors and nurses came and went, Mikey had left to go get a coffee and a hot chocolate for Frank, maybe even some food if the cafeteria's 'home-cooked' food didn't look like it had rat shits in it. It was just Frank and Gerard; and the little baby, of course. They had found out only a week prior that they were expecting a little girl, which Gerard wants to name Frankie but Frank won't let him. She was kicking a bit, throwing her small body around inside Frank's like it was a jungle gym. 

"Babe, calm down," He said with a laugh, rubbing circles on his bump. "I don't want to play right now." He continued to rub the small circles, looking up as Mikey walked back in with two cups in his hand. 

"Their sandwiches looked like cat puke," Mikey said, handing Frank his hot chocolate. "I didn't think the baby would appreciate cat puke." 

"I wouldn't either," Frank laughed. He took a sip of his beverage, practically burning his tongue, which made Mikey laugh. 

That's when it happened. 

Both men looked at the heart monitor as it held a long, echoing sound and one straight line. Frank's eyes filled up with tears once again as Doctors swarmed into the room, pushing the two men to the side as they started compressions, then even shocking Gerard. Mikey held a good grip on Frank as he cried, sobbing louder when someone would yell 'clear', and hear Gerard's body practically flop like a fish. Frank just wished that he would either die or come back so he didn't have to see this anymore. 

"Time of death, 12:38 AM." One female said, slowly looking over to the corner where Frank was balling his eyes out. People slowly left the room, more people coming in and taking Gerard away. Mikey and Frank were left in the room, which was now pretty well silent, trying to process everything.

"I-I have to r-raise a baby alone?" Frank asked, looking up at Mikey who had begun to pace. 

"Like hell you are, I'm helping," Mikey stated.

"No, I don't need you to help-"

"Frank, you just lost your husband! And I just lost my brother!" Mikey had begun to yell. "I don't want to see my brother-in-law struggle to take care of a baby  _and_ work. I'm not giving you a choice, Gee would've wanted me to help." 

***

Frank stood in his bedroom, looking down at his hand which still had his wedding ring resting on his finger. It had been three months. Frank's eight months pregnant and Mikey moved in with him. Frank sighed, slipping the ring off and placing it beside Gerard's which laid on the dresser. It was time to start moving on. He knew he wouldn't even be willing to date for a few years, but he can't wear his wedding ring without Gerard. It never felt right. 

As he walked out of the bedroom, he felt a sudden jolt of pain hit his back, which almost made him fall to his knees. Luckily, he caught himself, his hand cradling the low of his stomach. 

"Mikes?" He called out, watching Mikey walk out of his bedroom. "I think I'm going into labour..." Mikey nodded, walking over and helping Frank stand up straight. 

"Just stay calm, you're going to be okay," Mikey said soothingly, helping Frank walk to the living room and sit down. 

"I hope she looks like Gee," Frank said softly. "I want to see his face again." 

"The 'Way' genes are very strong. I'm sure she will." 

***

There she was, crying away in Frank's arms as he looked down at her very pretty face, crying as he realized that yes, she does look his late husband. Gemma Joyce Way, born on Gerard's own birthday. Five pounds, 9 ounces, 22 inches long. 

Mikey walked in after she was born, holding an old teddy bear that had a bow-tie that looked very new. He smiled, placing it in Frank's hand. 

"What's this?" He asked, looking down at the teddy bear.

"This was my first teddy bear. Gerard went with our dad to pick something out for me to give me the first time he saw me at the hospital. I fixed him up a bit and gave him a pink bow... I guess he's trans, but oh well. I thought it would be nice to give it to her because her Dad gave it to me." Mikey smiled as he pulled the blankets out of the way, taking a good look at his niece. "She's beautiful... Well done, Iero." 

"Hey, that's not my last name anymore," Frank laughed. 

"You'll always be dwarf Iero to me." 


End file.
